Willing
by Remedy for Chaos
Summary: Carver/M!Hawke. Kirkwall was a hard place to make a living, even more so when your older brother outshines everything you do and is always on your back.


Willing

Author's Note: I looked at my stats… My Hawke/Carver fic got the most hits/visits since I posted it. Either people are very curious… or very sick. ;) I'm hoping to see more Hawke/Carver stuff peddled out, it's possibly the sexiest fandom ever.

Warning: A _homosexual incestuous _relationship between Hawke and Carver, read at your own risk. Some rape-play/extreme BDSM elements. If you aren't familiar with ball busting fetishes you should be leery.

* * *

><p>Kirkwall was still new to him, he tried his best to stick by his brother but they had a debt to pay off. There was no time to settle in and get cozy, not that Carver thought they ever could become "Marchers", or "Kirkwallers" more specifically. The Free Marches made little sense to Carver, apparently everyone in the Free Marches thought of themselves as from their city-states first, and the blanketed statement of "Marcher" was a rude or even stupid thing to say.<p>

Everyone in the whole of the Free Marches was off their rocker. Still he had no choice. None of them did. Lothering was gone, the life in Fereldan seemed like someone else's life now from generations past. It hurt at first, losing home, then his sister to the damned Blight. If he ever saw Loghain he would ring whatever life was in the bastard out of him.

For now all he could do was live, scrape to survive, and maybe one day find his purpose in life. No matter how hard he worked though Hawke always swooped in and did whatever it was ten times better, smarter, faster. It was just like his brother, to always outdo everyone. Even worse was how hard his brother would work to gain Carver's reputation in the process.

Hawke was always the "good boy", and always looked after Carver even when he knew he really did not deserve it.

That night had been no different. It wasn't a completely unusual circumstance, but Hawke knew that there was something unusual about that night's assignment. He pleaded with Carver to be careful who tossed aside the request with a nonchalant shrug. "I'll be fine." He assured, and yet Carver could see that Hawke was by no means convinced.

Just as Hawke predicted Carver fell into a bit of trouble, nearly losing his head to the target. Had it not been for Hawke swooping in and saving him, and completing the job in one fell swoop, mother would have had to mourn the loss of another child.

Their jobs for the night completed they headed home, Carver in a fit that he once again had to be saved by his big brother and Hawke nothing more than worried about his brother's conditions. He was no worse for wear, just a few superficial wounds thanks to Hawke's timely rescue, but that was an older brother's job. Carver was not fully convinced about Hawke's good intentions despite the fact there was no indication that Hawke did it for anything other than to protect his young brother. How could someone be so _heroic_ and not want anything in return? Perhaps that was why Aveline was squeamish about putting him in the guard - he was far too cynical.

Gamlen's house was dead silent, obviously he, their mother, and even their faithful Mabari Barkspawn were asleep. Hawke suggested they get some shut eye as well, but Carver was far from interested. "Go ahead brother, I need some privacy. Maker knows it's difficult to come by in this dump."

Hawke frowned, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Carver shrugged it off, his sour mood only getting worse. Still Hawke pushed. "You want to talk about it brother? I'm always here for you."

His question was answered with a brief huff, Carver taking a seat in front of the fireplace. "You can't just sit here in the dark Carver, at least light the fire."

"Stop telling me what to do _Hawke_. Others might be willing to listen to your advice but I am in no mood. If you're so worried about me why not just swoop in and save me like you always do." Carver spat out venomously. Hawke was taken aback for a moment before sighing. People were only able to be helped if they wanted to be. Something he should have known well.

Out of options he walked over and cast a spell, a bright cheerful fire springing to life. He didn't dare sit next to Carver, instead opting to sit on the floor by his feet. Carver knew that silent defiance well, his brother was going to sit there with him until he went to bed.

Hawke knew nothing of _privacy_, or at least that was what Carver had expected. In his anger he threw himself off the chair and tackled his brother to the floor. They tussled for a moment, the upper hand finally being awarded to the younger who quickly pinned his brother's hands on the floor in a flurry. "I just want to be left alone." His voice was a growl, contained in order to not alert his mother or Gamlen, still he wanted to scream.

"No, you could be seriously hurt. I'm not going to go to bed and in the morning wake up to your corpse in the living room." Hawke spat back, struggling to free himself from his brother's grip. He gave a strangled gasp as he felt the grip on his wrists tighten in his brother's anger.

"I'm fine _Hawke_. Just get away from me. I am tired of you babying me like I'm some fragile doll. I've fought darkspawn, same as you. I've fought more of them! I was in late King Cailan's army if memory serves me correctly." Hawke gave a chuckle which sounded strange through his pain. He stopped his struggling and chose to simply lay there.

His next words were chosen quite carefully, his golden eyes alight with mischief. "No you aren't some fragile doll, you're just an idiot. And a wimp. Always running to me for help when you can't get your job done. I feel sorry for you."

The anger burned throughout Carver, his anger towards his brother, towards the Blight, towards everything. It needed somewhere to go. In his rage he moved his knee between Hawke's legs and pressed it taut again his brother's crotch. Hawke let out a pained groan, his fight or flight mode kicked in overdrive and again he started to struggle to get away.

Carver was much too strong and as Hawke struggled beneath him his knee pressed deeper and deeper into his brother's balls. "I am _not_ an idiot and I'm _not _a wimp. I do _not_ always run to you. You're always there to pick up after my mistakes, to rub them in my face. I'm not taking it anymore brother."

"Carver! Stop it right now." His demand went through hallowed ears, the younger brother forcing the older onto his stomach and painfully pulling the older's arms over his back. He secured the man's arms in one hand while the other grabbed a handful of his brother's hair and pulled.

Hawke gave another strangled gasp though his face was contorted into something other than pain - rather it was pleasure. A sick pleasure. Carver gave a cruel, soft laugh, bending down against Hawke's back and whispering heavily in his ear, "you're disgusting."

"So are you." Hawke countered, his voice higher pitched than normal. A rush of dominance ran through Carver, realizing just how much control he had over his brother now. Ignoring the comment he let go of Hawke's hair using his now free hand to slip beneath his brother's pant line, wedging his hand between the floor and his brother's cock.

He gave another laugh, giving the appendage a squeeze eliciting a soft moan from his brother below him. "Maker you're sick. You like _this_?" To emphasis his question his knee drove against his brother's crotch once more. A smirk pulled at Carver's lips as he brother gave a breathless moan. "What else do you like you sick bastard?"

"I could ask you the same thing," panted a distressed Hawke, trying to readjust his body to take off some of the pressure on his more sensitive parts. "You make it a habit to torture your brother?"

"Shut up you disgusting whore." The younger shot, his tongue caressing his brother's ear before he continued. "You enjoy this, you enjoy the thought of me _fucking_ you."

Hawke's eyes stung with tears, whether it was because he knew it was true or because he wanted it to stop he didn't know. Still he fought back as best he could despite his brother's clear physical and mental advantages. "You enjoy this too, else you wouldn't be doing it. You're just as sick as I am."

"I said shut up! You started this, I'm just finishing it." Carver hissed, removing his hands after he felt he had adequately established his dominance. He was pleased to find he had, his brother not even attempting to move his hand or struggle to get away. Part of him wondered if Hawke stayed willingly but he didn't bother to entertain the idea with a question.

Slowly he removed his belt, moving Hawke's hands back over his head and using the belt to tie them together. Below him he heard his brother suck in a breath through his silent tears. It brought a strange satisfaction over Carver to hear his big brother submit so completely. To test his new-found control he demanded Hawke to get on his knees.

After a moment Hawke obeyed, daring to turn his head to see Carver as he did. The younger caught a glimpse of a glimmer on his brother cheek. Tears. Driven by pure lust he grabbed his brother's chin and licked the salty tears from his cheek, the thick stubble of his brother's beard prickling his tongue in such a way he nearly took his brother right then. Hawke whimpered from the gesture, a shudder quaking through his body. "Maker." he breathed.

"What part of shut up don't you understand brother? Or should I just gag you to make it easier on the both of us?" Carver purred, his hand encircling his brother's waist, fingers delicately undoing the belt.

Hawke shook his head, swallowing hard as he felt his belt tugged out of its loops. He bit his lip to keep from speaking though the desire was strong. Carver smirked, pressing his lips against his bother's neck before biting. Hawke whimpered, trying hard not to scream as the pain coursed through him.

Carver dropped the belt on the floor, shoving his hands down Hawke's pants. One grabbed his brother's engorged cock while the other held his brother's abused sac gingerly. "You want to cum, don't you?" He pressed his hips against his back, his own swelling cock quivering against him.

"You feel that? I want to cum too. Deep inside you and make your body as dirty as your mind. You want that you filthy bitch?" He knew Hawke wouldn't dare answer and it made him feel even more powerful, more in control. He gently squeezed his brother's balls getting rewarded with a whine. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it." The older echoed. "Take me brother, all of me."

Carver slipped his hands from their positions, pushing his pants down to his knees. "Get down like the dog you are!" he demanded in a harsh whisper while he pulled his own pants down.

Hawke immediately complied, using his elbows to prop himself up. Carver spit in his hand, slicking his penis as best he could before positioning himself. He didn't allow Hawke even a moment to mentally prepare before he thrust into him; in his pain Hawke let out a scream. Before Carver could punish him Hawke bit himself on his arm in a sick sort of apology.

Neither made a move until they were sure beyond a doubt no one had woken up. All they heard was the pop of the fire, their breathing, and the small nuances of the Lowtown night. Carver went back to thrusting in and out of Hawke wildly, his nails clawing into the mage's muscled thighs. Below him Hawke was writhing in the throes of a twisted pleasure that possibly only very few could fully understand.

Carver could feel his brother coming to his climax, he reached over and catch the mage's seed the hot climax coating his hand and arm. Hawke panted heavily, his whole body feeling as though it turned to jelly. Grabbing his brother with his clean hand the younger pushed into him twice more, each push hard, before he too came, a flurry of sensation going off in his body as his lust emptied into his slave.

He basked in the afterglow for a moment before pulling out, picking his brother into his arms and kissing his neck and earlobe. "Your arm is bleeding."

"How observant of you." Hawke muttered, turning to better look at his brother. "Mind untying me now? It's hard to heal yourself when you're arms are belted together by your kinky younger brother."

Carver snickered, untying his older brother before grabbing the back of his brother's head and forcing him into a kiss. When they parted he gave his brother a small smile before showing his dirtied hand to his brother. "I think we should clean up and get to bed brother."

Hawke smirked, taking the hint and grabbing his brother's wrist, licking his cum from his brother's hand. Carver watched in amazement as his brother worked unable to say anything other than calling his brother a kinky whore, among other such insults. Or perhaps they were compliments? By the love and devotion in Hawke's eyes Carver decided the latter.

Finished with his work Hawke hoisted himself to his feet, ignoring the pain flashing down his backside, and pulled his pants back up to his waist. Carver followed suit moments after, somewhat unsure of what to do next. Hawke noticed the uncertainty in his brother's eyes and gave a sad sort of smile. "Brother, this changes nothing you know. I will still be watching your every move. I refuse to let you get hurt on my watch."

"I know brother, I figured I'd try. It failed, but it… was an unexpected wealth of knowledge at least." Carver replied with heavy sigh. "I still can't help but feel you planned the whole thing. _Did _you plan it?"

Hawke suddenly looked uncomfortable, playing with his beard as he tried to think of something to say. "Well not like that no. Your reaction was far more physically and mentally intrusive than I had planned, but it was far from completely _unwanted_." He wrapped his arms and Carver's waist in a hug. "I thought you were just going to beat on me a little. I suppose I deserve it though, I have been a little too protective of you since Bethany died."

"Yes you have been, and I hate you for it." Carver huffed, pulling out of the hug. They stood silent for a moment before he added softly, "I don't hate you, but I do feel like a nine year old than a nineteen year old next to you."

"I see. With more displays like that I suppose I would have to start seeing you as my equal. I wouldn't want a nine year old doing _that _to me." Hawke teased with a wink.

"You're twisted, you know that right?"

* * *

><p>Comment, flame, whatever. (:<p> 


End file.
